Reading the Books to Solve a Problem
by The-A.R.-Queen
Summary: The characters from the books from different time periods and places come together to read the books to solve a huge problem. This will be tricky.
1. Chapter 1

Two years after the war with Gaea. After the war the seven plus Nico excepted godhood.

Camp Jupiter

Percy was with Annabeth, Reyna, and Jason on a double date. Percy had became engaged for a year. And Jason and Reyna had became engaged two months ago. They were all chatting when all of a sudden they were surrounded with a golden colored light. They were surrounded with a golden colored light.

Somewhere in Texas

Piper was cooking dinner for her to roommates Nico and Leo, while they were at the store getting the stuff Piper needed to finish cooking. They became a really good group of friends when Jason cheated on Piper with Reyna and Nico and Leo consoled her, since she was living with Jason they invited her to stay until she got back on her feet. They then proceeded after a while to add her to the rent so she could just stay. She was a good friend and they have her to thank that they finally got together after the war. They moved to Texas after they got together and have been living happily. And being the Aphrodite girl she is Piper enjoys living with the happiness and love of the couple. She smiled thinking about those two and they were all suddenly surrounded by a golden light.

In Canada

Frank and Hazel moved to Canada and rebuilt the family mansion to live in after they got married a year after the war. They are expecting a baby and visit Leo, Nico, and Piper very often. They were discussing names when all of a sudden they were surrounded by a golden light and disappeared.

Camp-Half-Blood

The Hunters and Campers and Chiron were all there when they suddenly were surrounded by a golden light.

Manhattan

Sally and Paul were sitting at the table eating in comfortable silence when they were surrounded by a golden light.

Manhattan 1998

2 year old Percy is sleeping when he is surrounded by a golden light and disappears.

Washington D.C. 1932

Two year old Nico is asleep when he is picked up by a very nice, pretty lady and transported to Olympus.

Goode High School 2011

They 9th grade class minus Percy is sitting in the Auditorium when they and their teachers are surrounded by a golden light and disappear.

The gods 1932

Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, and the Fates are setting in the thrown room when they figure out how to make all the gods of their time and all the others appear there. That is when everybody is flashed to Olympus at the exact same time and then chaos starts.

- **Hey guys long time no see I will be finishing this story I promise.**

- **LOVE,**

- **THE-A.R.-QUEEN**

- **THIS WILL BE UPDATED TODAY THE NEXT TO CHAPTERS WILL BE GETTING AQUAINTED AND LEARNING THE PROBLEM.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is sitting on the floor stunned and then the seven see each other one word: Chaos.  
"Why are you guys here?!" Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, and Piper, scream at Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and Jason.

"Us what are you doing her!" They screamed back.

Chiron, Sally, Paul, and Hestia all got between the two groups and told them to stop. Then Hestia said calmly, "Children Apollo has saw that there will be a very large crime in 2018, and we have come together to read the stories of Perseus's life then we will see what we did wrong now I need all of you to come up here state your titles, name, and time period." The mortals looked confused.

When Nico saw that no one else was going to go, he walked to the center of the room and said, "My name is Nico Di Angelo, and I am the son of Hades, wander of Tartarus, Ghost King, Prince of the Underworld, Ambassador of the Underworld, Heir to the Underworld, god of shadows, bones, and obsidian, and I'm from 2016." "No you aren't." said a tiny voice in the crowd, "I am" There stood a tiny little black haired boy, who looked about three years old. "I mean the Nico part of course." Old Nico stood there stunned and just stared, were as Leo ran to the little boy picked him up and looked at old Nico, as if comparing them. "I can't see how he can get cuter with age but it is very possible, I thought it went cute child, ugly adult, or ugly child, cute adult. Well it seems that Nico went from cute to cuter." That causes Frank and Hazel to laugh, while Piper cooed and Nico blushed while glaring at his boyfriend. Then Nico turned to Hestia and asked, "How is it possible for both me and little me to be here." She just smiles. When he turned around Hades was staring at both NIco's in absolute terror, and then he turns to Hestia, "Why did Nico say he was from 2016, when he was born in 1929?" Hestia just smiled again, Hades let out an exasperated sigh and took little Nico from Leo at which Leo pouted. Zeus watched this and then yelled "You broke the oath!" He aimed his master bolt at the little boy and prepared to strike, Hades having not noticed his brother was not prepared but Leo was and jumped in front of Hades which caused Zeus to stop. "Move away child." He said in a deadly calm voice. "Put down the Bolt." He said in the same tone. They had a stare down right there and Leo won causing all the gods to stare at him. Leo took this time to introduce himself, "I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus, god of matches, lighter fluid, and tinkering, one of the seven, and I'm from 2016." He then sat down next to a shocked Nico and gave Zeus a look that was obviously a warning.

Piper came forward and said, "I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of charmspeak, crushes, and dating, one of the seven." Then Hazel, "I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto, goddess of gold, and platinum, one of the seven." Frank, "I'm Frank, son of Mars, god of arrows, and shape shifting, one of the seven." "Wait," Athena said what are two Romans doing with the Greeks?" "Well it's in the books." And with that Frank sat down. "Oh" he remembered, "We are both from 2016."

The principal of Goode High came up and said, "Hi, I am Mr. Goode the principal of Goode High and I want to know what's going on, and you are all wrong because we are in 2011, and gods don't exist." He said snottily. "Hey, idiot did you not hear Lady Hestia because she said that we are in 1932 and that we are from different time periods, idiot." Clarisse said from beside Chris. "Young lady I am older than you so you will treat me with respect." He said in a mean teacher voice. "I don't have to do anything I bet you I have done more things in life then you will ever get the chance to so shut up and let the important people talk." With a final tone of voice. The Principal looked downright murderous as he started to talk some more. "I will have you know that my grandfather founded Goode high school and that makes me more important than you." He said smirking. Clarisse walked up to him, "I am Clarisse, I have fought in both wars, I am the drakon slayer, and daughter of Ares. I also survived the Labyrinth. And I did that on my own not with my grandfather's help. So who is more important?" That shut the Principal up.

The members of Camp- Half- Blood introduced themselves next along with Chiron. Then Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Reyna stood and walked to the center. "I am Percy Jackson, I have lots of titles that I don't want to say, I am the god of hero's, swordsmanship, and loyalty, also the son of Poseidon." "I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena and goddess of Architecture." "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Immortal Praetor of New Rome." "I'm Jason, Son of Jupiter, god of sparks, and immortal Praetor of Camp Jupiter." Then they all sat far from the rest of the seven.

Paul and Sally stepped forward and introduced themselves at which Mr. Goode did a double take, "We are from 2016." They sat down in between the seven. "We are the Hunters of Artemis, and I'm the Lieutenant Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Thalia said getting up from her group to set by Nico and Leo. Jason didn't even look up. "Umm I'm Percy Jackson and I'm three." Said another little voice. They didn't even flinch this time when they saw the little boy.

The Olympians introduced themselves next. And then they explained everything to the Mortals. Then Hestia explained that they were going to take a break that night and before they start reading to play a few games, just to relax. "Are there any questions?" she asked them.

Piper raised her hand. "Umm I kind of left the stove on in me, Nico, and Leo's apartment so could you like turn it off magically before it burns down please?" she says while avoiding the looks from Nico, and Leo. "Time is frozen for the time being." Piper nodded. "Good I don't need them kicking me out." "We wouldn't have anywhere to kick you out of; we would be homeless and best friendless." Leo said. "We wouldn't be homeless; we could stay in the Underworld." Nico countered. "Your dad hates us!" They yell at the same time. "Why would I hate you demi-gods?" Hades asked. Piper answered, "Because Leo is dating Nico, and I got there oblivious butts together." She answers. Hades stares at Leo hard going into overprotective mode.

"Wait." Annabeth said, "They are dating?" she asked. "No Annabeth I just said that to freak Nico's overprotective father out, YES they are dating!" Piper yells. All while this is going on Nico gets redder and redder.

One of the bullies of Goode stood up and said "Oh look two gay's HAHA losers, I bet…" He didn't get to finish because Thalia had knocked him out. Hephaestus got up calmly walked over to the bully lit he shirt with a not burnable flame and walked away. "When he wakes up he won't be able to get rid of the fire for the rest of the day." Leo shot him a grateful smile while rubbing an embarrassed Nico on the back.

"Ok so all children under 10 follow Me." said Aphrodite as she put on her jacket. "This is going to be a big people party son I am taking these two to the Olympus Park for the night." She says as she scoops up little Nico and Percy.

"What does she mean by that what are we going to do?" Piper says to Nico, and Leo.

"I have no idea." Replies Leo.


End file.
